weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bowser Makes a Grounded Video Out of Mr Dallas and Gets Grounded
Dark Bowser was in his bedroom, and he was on a computer. Dark Bowser: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Mr Dallas. Let's go into the Goanimate site now. So Dark Bowser entered the Goanimate site. Dark Bowser: Let's make the grounded video! Dark Bowser began to make a grounded video out of Mr Dallas, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Dark Bowser: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Dark Bowser began to play a video. (video begins) Teacher: Okay class, it's time to take out last night's homework. (everyone took out their homework out but Mr Dallas) Teacher: Dallas, where's your homework? Mr Dallas: I don't have it. Teacher: Dallas, go to the principal's office now! (in office) Principal: So Dallas, what brings you here? Mr Dallas: I didn't have my homework. Principal: Dallas, you know you don't forget to bring in your homework! That's it! You're suspended for 10 days! (at home) (Mr Dallas's parents were furious with Mr Dallas) Mr Dallas's dad: Dallas, how dare you forget your homework and got expelled! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Mr Dallas's mom: Go to your room now! Mr Dallas (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Dark Bowser: Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Dark Bowser uploaded a grounded video on Youtube, and then he continued making grounded videos out of Mr Dallas including Mr Dallas Gets Sent to Bed Early, Mr Dallas Gets Grounded Because Of His Stupid Name, Mr Dallas Causes a Car Crash and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas's Punishment Day, Mr Dallas Destroys the Buildings and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Misbehaves at Church and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Swears at Principal Eric and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Misbehaves at Principal Eric's and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Goes to Japan and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Beats Up his Friend Principal Eric and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Hits his Dad's Boss in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded, Mr Dallas Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Mr Dallas Gets Executed. Dark Bowser: There! All done! Everyone's going to love the Mr Dallas Gets Grounded series. Mr Dallas will get what he deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see him tomorrow at school, and let's see how he likes that grounded series or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Dark Bowser went to school. The troublemakers including Doopliss, Twister Bro, Ice Bro, Big Boo, Rookie and others were laughing about the Mr Dallas Gets Grounded series. Just then, Mr Dallas came and he was furious. Mr Dallas: So, who made a grounded video out of me? Was it you, Hammer Bro? Ledge Bro? Doopliss? Twister Bro? Ice Bro? Fire Bro? Big Boo? Or is it Dark Bowser? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I make grounded videos out of you and made a grounded series featuring you. Suddenly, Mr Dallas was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Dark Bowser. Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DARK BOWSER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU MADE MORE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME AND MADE A GROUNDED SERIES OUT OF ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Mr Dallas started to chase after Dark Bowser, and went past Principal Eric who was shocked and appalled. Principal Eric: Oh dear! I think Mr Dallas is going insane! I better tell him what's wrong? Dark Bowser: (screaming like Homer Simpson) AAAH! (normal voice) Help! Help! Mr Dallas is chasing me! Mr Dallas was chasing Dark Bowser out of school, and chased him down the street. Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY MONSTER! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Mr Dallas popped back home and Dark Bowser panted. Then in Mr Dallas's house, Mr Dallas equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser: Uh-oh! I better scarper! Mr Dallas kept on chasing after Dark Bowser. Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Dark Bowser: AAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! WHEN I SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!!!! Dark Bowser ran as fast as he could. Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY MONSTER! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Then Dark Bowser ran past Principal Prickly and the police officer, and Principal Eric and the police officer halted Mr Dallas. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Principal Eric: Mr Dallas, what's the big idea chasing after Dark Bowser!? Mr Dallas: Because he makes a grounded video out of me, and what's worse, he made more grounded videos about me and made a grounded series out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the big blue monster like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Mr Dallas: I had to use the mace to chase after one of my troublemaking students Dark Bowser because he makes a grounded series out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to one of your students like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Principal Eric: And I will take it back to your house! Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for four weeks that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Mr Dallas: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my job?! Principal Eric: Don't worry, Mr Dallas. Our friend Mr Paul is going to do your job as a substitute. I will give Dark Bowser a good talking to. Then Principal Eric returned to school and he went into his office. Then he used his intercom to call to Dark Bowser. Principal Eric: Dark Bowser, get over here right now! Then Dark Bowser came. Dark Bowser: You called, Principal Eric? Principal Eric: The reason why I brought you here. I have heard that you made a grounded video out of Mr Dallas, why did you do that? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um... because Mr Dallas always punishes me and my friends all the time. He gets grumpy sometimes, and I just wanted him to be famous. That's why I have to make a grounded video out of Mr Dallas. Also, I made more grounded videos out of Mr Dallas, and I made a grounded series out of Mr Dallas. Principal Eric was shocked, and then he got mad and threw a fit. Principal Eric: (Scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Dark Bowser, I can't believe that you made a grounded video out of Mr Dallas! And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Mr Dallas is sent to the insane hospital for four weeks because of you! That's it, you are suspended until Mr Dallas comes back from the hospital! Go home right now! Back home, Bowser was very upset with Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you make a grounded video out of Mr Dallas!? And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Why did you do that? Dark Bowser: I just wanted to make Mr Dallas famous, and I had to make a grounded video out of Mr Dallas. After doing that, I made more grounded videos out of him, and I made a grounded series out of him where Mr Dallas likes it or not. Bowser: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Mr Dallas! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on a computer nor making grounded videos on someone ever again! Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in the insane hospital. Mr Dallas was in bed, and the other patients were watching the Mr Dallas Gets Grounded series. Mr Dallas: Oh no! The other patients are watching grounded videos about me. The other patients were laughing, and suddenly Mr Dallas began to rant and have a mental breakdown. Mr Dallas: (Shouty's voice) I HATE THESE GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THOSE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAATE! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED SERIES! DO YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I - HATE - THAT - HORRIBLE - WHOLESOME - GROUNDED SERIEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Poor Mr Dallas had to stay in the insane hospital for four miserable weeks. CAST Alan as Dark Bowser and Mr Dallas's dad Dallas as Mr Dallas Paul as Mr Dallas's teacher Wiseguy as Mr Dallas's principal and Police Officer Kate as Mr Dallas's mum Shouty as Mr Dallas's angry voice Eric as Principal Eric Scary voice as Principal Eric's angry voice and Bowser Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos